


[Podfic] This or Nothing at All

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Fake interrogations, Hotel Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Politics, Secret Relationship, Switching, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: A First Order officer and a Resistance pilot walk into a bar. It doesn't turn out the way either expected.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	[Podfic] This or Nothing at All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts), [EffieAgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieAgo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This or Nothing at All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619405) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[This or Nothing at All - full](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/this-or-nothing-at-all/s-pYGOrbJT3Ox)


End file.
